The Lords of Fire: Prograle
by Kstar101
Summary: DISCONTINUED DUE TO LACK OF BRAIN-JUICES!  this is my brother speaking


Just so that you know, this happens in an alternative dimension (like the demon island) called Avalon a few hundred years before the elves leave to the land of the humans. It starts and ends in the area which will become known as Madagascar.

*This first chapter is so far back in the past that Madagascar still has several volcanoes*

**Lord Trano's Castle, 3: Am Ht.**

Control Station 1#;

The Knights were angry

How dare Lord Falan betray them. How dare he attack the fortress. How dare he attack the inner citadel.

He was usually smarter than most his race, but everyone will invade, pillage, and destroy surrounding fortress under the right circumstances.

Commander Wevs was furious. They had been beaten back at every turn, overrun whenever they defended, slaughtered every time they counter-attacked. If their mages even tried to cast a small healing spell they were blasted like fish in a barrel.

On the other hand, the attacks that they did resist gave them much needed supplies and equipment that they needed. Plus, the warlocks were working on a spell that they said would "free them from the enemies forever". Wevs hoped that the spell would finish soon, considering that they had withdrew all shielding from the outer castle to protect the spell casters.

The sound of screaming woke him from his musing. He looked up and out the window to see an elven warrior fall from the battlements to his death. He sadly nodded his head as another life was snuffed out. He reminded himself to tell the sergeants to give lectures on the dangers of dwarven lassos. Sighing, he pulled out a pen and began writing a report to His Lordship about casualties.

(offices, inner citadel)

Sergeant Severnan was terrified

He was a veteran of 127 castle sieges, 514 battles, and 382 cave battles; he lost 159 of them and who knows how many battles he had fought while he was drunk (which was often). He had learned what a prison camp was like, what the rules were, and how to pick a lock with nothing but his fingernails. The most important things he had ever learned were 1; How to deal with fear and 2; How to tell when a battle was lost. He noted that they could last for a few more days before they were run over by the dwarves. Coincidentally, his stock of moonshine was going to run out at the same time. He wondered where he was going to get more. Standing up, he went to see if the siege had magically been lifted while he had been working. Suddenly there was this twisting, gut-wrenching sensation.

And then there was nothing

(mage laboratories, inner citadel)

Journeyman Caerlus was exhausted.

He had spent a 12 hour shift working on the foundation of the black hole that they were going to use to power the dimensional spell. From what he had heard, the battle was not going too well. He was walking into his master's quarters to return a scroll that he had borrowed when he heard some screams. Turning around, he was about to leave when he noticed that the protection spells on the door were barely holding. 

This meant one of two things; the enemies have breached the walls. Or, much more likely, the Black Hole was stronger than they had expected. If the former was the case, he had better start working on his offensive spells. If the latter was the case, all he could do was send magic to the communal node. Since there was no yells to surrender or sounds of fighting, it was the black hole.

Realizing this, and that anyone in the hole chamber was dead, he started to work on the strongest, most complex shielding spell that he ever made. This spell was a much, much smaller version of the spells the archmages were planning to use. All it could be used for was to protect a door.

The door to the black hole.

(Main castle, 60 seconds before it was breached)

Lord Trano stared out the window at the numerous volcanoes, thinking on his situation. He had been a good ally to other kingdoms. He never raised his voice, never cursed or swore. He was the gentlest elf you could know.

If he wasn't aggravated.

Ever since the beginning of the invasion, he started getting angry and weaker, as his health reflected the land. He was finding it hard to think or focus. Reflection on this, the lord decided to hand over command of the castle to commander Wevs until he had recovered. This was an easy decision to make, but one that will be made after Wevs repels the invaders.

Suddenly he heard an explosion. Looking outside, he saw dwarves pierce through the outer castle. Sounding the retreat, he ran to the inner citadel with the rest of the servants, knights, warriors, and most notorious, the chief castles cook.

Ordering the gates to be closed, he saw a child staggering through the gates… After they had closed. Wondering in a little part of his mind if the child could use magic, he ordered a servant to take him to his quarters.

Smiling as he watched the dwarves ram the gate over and over again. They never would get through the gate without the power of a nova. Turning around to walk to the command room, he felt a jolt of pain. Looking behind him, he noticed that he had been hit by a poison dart.

Then all went black.

(Inner citadel, ?)

The boy was tired

He didn't know who he was, where he was, what he was, why he was where he was. All he knew is that he had to get to the 1st control room. Walking past wounded and dying creatures, not even noticing the blood that was starting to collect on his cloak, he walked onward. As he walked, he started to remember things. He remembered his name, Caerlus. He remembered what he was supposed to do in the control room. And, most importantly, he remembered what he was.

Finally seeing the silver door, he staggered in. Commander Wevs looked up as he entered. He stood up to help Caerlus into a seat. "_What are you doing here, instead of helping the other mages_" Wevs asked. Caerlus slowly turned his head to face Wevs and said, in a tone that Wevs would never forget, "_What other mages_"?


End file.
